


Silence, Slave!

by MicroKitty1313



Category: Free!
Genre: Cocky Sousuke, Day 7, M/M, Mild Smut, Playful smut, Role Playing, Scissors prompt, Slave/Master, SouRin Week, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicroKitty1313/pseuds/MicroKitty1313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SouRin Week - Day 7 - Scissors - Role Playing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence, Slave!

_Sousuke smirked at his new servant he’d won in the auction that day. With his silky maroon hair and shimmering crimson eyes, he was easily the most beautiful thing Sousuke had ever seen, and he couldn’t wait to break his well-toned body and mark up his smooth, pale skin. He watched as the servant sheepishly glanced around at his new surroundings, the chains of the restraints binding his wrists clinking._

“Do you have a name, slave?” _Sousuke cocked an eyebrow at the shorter man who wore a worried expression as he slowly nodded and parted his lips._

“R-Rin” _the redhead stuttered, keeping his rose colored eyes submissively trained on the floor. He knew that blatantly looking at your owner straight on was cause for punishment. He was a slave, after all and was nowhere near his master's equal._

“Perhaps now is a good time to explain your duties and what is expected from you” _the sinewy, tanned male folded his arms over his chest._ “Do you think you already grasp the basic concept of what you’ll be doing here?”

 _Rin’s eyes flicked up but instantly shot back down when he was met with a cold, teal gaze. He nervously fidgeted with his shackles, expecting to be reprimanded for his bold action of daring to look in his owners eyes. When he didn’t notice any movement, he eased slightly,_ “Cleaning my master's bed chambers?”

_A dark, low chuckle caused Rin to tense again and he began to grow increasingly more worried at his new situation._

“Maybe, but I purchased you specifically for you to tend to my desires, whatever they may be” _Sousuke sneered and hooked his finger around the chain that connected Rin’s wrists, pulling him forward._ “I’m going to remove your cuffs so that you may disrobe me. And slave, watch your gaze. I will let that one slip this time to show you how gracious I am, but next time your face will meet the back of my hand”.

“Sou, I swear to God if you actually slap me I will beat the fuck out of you” Rin furrowed his brows.

“Damn, Rin.. Stay in character! You’re ruining this for me” Sousuke griped.

With an exasperated sigh and roll of his eyes, “Whatever” he mumbled.

“On second thought, maybe I will keep you bound for your insubordinate attitude. It seems you need to learn your place” _Sousuke snarled._

 _The tall, muscular male unclothed himself and pulled his servant to his bed. He sat on the edge and forced Rin to his knees,_ “Let’s see if that mouth is good for other things”.

_He placed his hand on the back of Rin’s head and pushed him forward, his stiff cock nudging Rin’s lips. The slave hesitantly opened his mouth and Sousuke pushed inside. Using his tongue to massage the shaft while he bobbed his head, Rin hummed as he felt himself getting aroused. He pulled back to run his tongue around the head, a string of saliva running from his lips to the hardened member. He took Sousuke into his mouth again, and gagged when the other pushed his head further down onto him._

Rin jerked back, coughing and glaring at Sousuke. “You ass!” he choked out.

“Silence, slave!” Sousuke barked.

“Take these handcuffs off of me so I can strangle you properly!” Rin snapped.

Sousuke pulled Rin to the bed, the latter stumbling and falling onto his stomach on the mattress. 

“Such a disobedient servant, I will have to punish you now” Sousuke smirked.

He pulled Rin’s pants and briefs down, cupping one of his bare cheeks and kneading it with his palm. He brought his hand back and quickly moved it forward again, the sound from the slap echoing. He admired the red mark, moving his hand to the other cheek.

“OW! Oi! Stop it!” Rin squirmed.

“I don’t feel like you’ve learned your lesson” Sousuke growled, slapping Rin’s bottom again, keeping a firm hold on the chain linking the cuffs to ensure that Rin couldn’t escape.

“I’m going to kill you” the scarlet haired man hissed through clenched teeth.

"Mmm, not before I fuck you" Sousuke teased.


End file.
